


Honour Your King

by Helenadorf



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenadorf/pseuds/Helenadorf
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is a look.





	Honour Your King

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I spent a long time telling myself that I would never ever write porn for the consumption of other people, and my few crappy attempts from when I was a very young teenager are best left buried and forgotten. It doesn't fit my brand, I said. I mostly write shit my nieces could read if they were into the same video games as me, I said. 
> 
> Except then not only did I notice that there was no existing Star Saber/Tyrest tag on AO3, but there was also barely any shipping content with Star Saber in general. Y'all been sleeping on my boy.
> 
> So I wrote some porn.
> 
> I plan to write more of this ship, but I'm not so sure about doing more porn. Hopefully this is satisfactory until I can come up with something with, like, an actual plot. Enjoy!

*

Tyrest remembered well meeting his new Enforcer in person.

He’d spoken to Star Saber a few times beforehand, in secret— but always at a distance. He’d not seen Star Saber until the day he landed in Crystal City and the Legislators— the ones that had survived to capture the Circle of Light, at any rate— had them in chains. All, of course, except for one.

Star Saber walked down a path left for him by the Legislators, who tugged the furious knights back in their binds like rabid turbofoxes on their leashes. Star Saber’s sword, still stained glowing pink with fresh blood, left a thin trail behind him. His wings were flared wide in a display of pride, casting a shadow over his former comrades in the unforgiving sun.

The rabble had many new names for him. _Traitor_, _filth_, _bastard_. He heeded none of them.

Instead, Star Saber had stopped before Tyrest and stabbed his blade into the stained earth, bowing to one knee. The light shone off his polished, perfect armour, while casting shadows where the sun failed to catch.

“You kept your promise,” Tyrest said. “Well done, Star Saber.

The Circle strained and bit and screamed their fury, unheard and beaten down. Star Saber opened his facemask and gazed up at Tyrest with a certain _look_ on his face— one that he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about since.

Certainly it came to mind now, watching Star Saber do nothing more than monitor the security cameras. It came to mind as a fantasy, of Star Saber leveling that daring expression at him again, that deserved look of pride in a simple quirk of the lip, before he allowed Tyrest to bend him over the control panel and…

Well. That was where his thoughts quickly grew unprofessional. (And really, it could just as easily have been the other way around. He certainly wouldn’t protest if instead, Star Saber grabbed him by the front of his cape, shoved him down and—)

Ahem.

Up to this point, he’d be entirely appropriate about his interactions with Star Saber, _regardless_ of whatever desires he had. He was a man of honour, a man of law. He was hardly of the need to worry about a _scandal_ here on Luna 1, completely off the grid as far as anyone save for his Immortal Lawman was concerned. Perhaps he would like to keep it out of the sights of Pharma and Lockdown and his Decepticons— but moreover, he’d wanted to be sure.

Be sure that Star Saber was putting the fire in his skin on purpose, that he knew what he was doing to Tyrest with the way he walked, the way he looked when he trained in the morning with his armour scuffed and scratched in just the right places to let Tyrest imagine him getting them from _other_ activities.

Of course, he wouldn’t be so foolish as to try and flirt with Star Saber out in the open. Tyrest had a sense of propriety that he’d prefer to keep, and he _certainly_ knew that Star Saber wouldn’t like him to take the risk around the others. His Enforcer, though loyal to Tyrest and his cause, didn’t like his contemporaries much.

Instead, Tyrest had taken to times where they were alone in the same room to give… _little_ touches. A sweep of his cape that brushed the back of Star Saber’s leg. A hand on the shoulder, held for just a second longer than it should have been. If he wanted to get particularly daring, he might come close enough that his breath whispered across one of Star Saber’s antennae and pretend he didn’t see it twitch reflectively.

By now, his frame urged him for more. And he could swear, assuming he wasn’t reading too deeply into things, that he might be seeing increasingly notable reactions out of Star Saber as well.

He made a proper move that was simple and clear, yet unobvious. The request for Star Saber to meet him privately after the day (_as it were_, seeing as they were on the _moon_) was over. To the outsider, they might pass it off as nothing more than a one-to-one discussion— about the mission, or something more personal regarding faith. After all, Tyrest was a rather recent convert compared to the lifelong faithful that Star Saber was.

But, Tyrest hoped— Star Saber would know what it meant that Tyrest’s cape brushed over his back, and Tyrest’s breath danced across his audial.

He withheld a shiver of excitement as Star Saber replied, entirely seriously and in a lowered tone to match Tyrest’s: “Certainly, sir. I’ll comm you as soon as I’m done.”

* * *

The comm Star Saber sent proved that he’d fully understood Tyrest’s request, and he could feel the heat pooling in his lower plating already.

_Your quarters or mine, sir?_

Tyrest smiled as he gave his reply.

_Mine. Come._

Within seconds: _Already just down the hall._

Good. Then Tyrest was glad he’d had his room prepared ahead of time, spotless and set for a luxurious night in the arms of a very strong, very charming mech. He unclipped his cape from his armour and draped it over the edge of the berth, where he planned to forget about it until tomorrow morning.

Star Saber arrived some moments later, and his facemask already gone— revealing a seductive pair of full, soft lips, framed by an elegantly chiseled face. Those piercing eye, as blue as the Matrix’s blood, mirrored the fire building in Tyrest’s frame.

He only considered words for half a second before Star Saber was in reach, and the next he grabbed the warrior’s wrist and let actions speak in their stead. He pulled him into the threshold of his room, pressed Star Saber against the door as it closed and took him in a heavy kiss. Star Saber made only a muffled sound of surprise before taking it, welcoming it, reciprocating. A slight tilt of the head let their lips fit together perfectly.

His Enforcer tasted sweet. Sweet, not like an intoxicant or a treat, but the specific flavour of church service— of the thin energon pieces and special vintage engex set aside for worship. Nothing special at those times, but it felt almost appropriate on the lips of Primus’ Chosen. There was certainly something suddenly enticing about it when Star Saber, of his own volition, slid his tongue against Tyrest’s.

He dragged his hands down the front of Star Saber’s body, over his strong chestplate and the intricate detailing on his abdominal plating. Fans clicked on, and Star Saber pressed Tyrest’s head closer. He mapped the warrior’s powerful armour, moving his fingers down the side, over his thigh…

Their kiss broke. Tyrest could still taste Star Saber when he closed his mouth, and he hungered for him again even as he said: “I hope you don’t plan on doing anything else tonight. I’d like to take this evening to express my… _appreciation_.”

Star Saber took a deep breath. “My time is yours,” he replied. Tyrest didn’t fail to notice his gaze flicking between his eyes and his lips.

They kissed again. Moving to the berth was a tricky affair, with neither one willing to separate, but it was hard to get a glimpse of where they were going with the way their heads had to be turned to accommodate their helms. Still, eventually Tyrest’s leg bumped up against the edge where his cape lay, and he turned Star Saber in towards the mattress and climbed on top of him.

Star Saber wrapped his arms around Tyrest’s shoulders, and groaned into his mouth as Tyrest’s hand went wandering across his frame again. Chest, abdomen… this time, keeping to the center. His fingers dragged over Star Saber’s codpiece, and Tyrest heard something that almost sounded like his title gasped into his mouth.

Tyrest let their mouths part to speak. “Here I worried you wouldn’t take so well,” he said in a low tone, pleased that it sent shivers down Star Saber’s spine. “I’m glad you’re choosing to be so open with me.”

“As though I could not tell you were teasing me,” Star Saber replied. “You made quite a point of it… _Ah_.”

Tyrest had his codpiece cupped, and had taken to rubbing it— but, to be entirely honest, he didn’t plan to play with Star Saber’s spike tonight. Or, perhaps, at least not _yet_ tonight. His own spike had been stirring since he gave his invitation. He let it go, to a slight and short protest, and instead found the seams of Star Saber’s valve panel.

Star Saber tensed beneath him.

Tyrest paused, frowning. “Is something wrong?”

Star Saber swallowed. His answer wasn’t immediate, but he gripped Tyrest’s wrist when he tried to withdraw. “No,” he said, his voice vaguely strangled. “No, continue.”

_Hm_. He hesitated, but he circled the seams, lighting up the sensors there with interest. While he was at it, be busied his lips once again with Star Saber’s. As he worked, he considered revaluating what sort of action he’d like— if Star Saber didn’t like valve play, as it seemed. But before he could decide to change course and return his hand to Star Saber’s codpiece, the valve panel snapped open.

Star Saber shivered as Tyrest explored the revealed array with his fingers. He found the lips of his valve first, simply brushing over them gently with two fingers. The area was warm, maybe a bit damp, but that was all. He traced the lips up to Star Saber’s node, which showed a bit of interest at his touch. He pulled away again to get a proper look.

Unsurprisingly for such a well-built mech, the array was lovely just to look at, even before arousal. The lips were white, pin-striped in blue. The node was surrounded in that same colour, but itself a tempting gold. Tyrest’s engines purred in delight, all the while he noticed that Star Saber’s face had started to flush a bright red.

“Primus spared no expense on your blueprints, did he?” Tyrest asked.

The warrior seemed to struggle for words. Tyrest lowered his own body, leveling his head to Star Saber’s pelvic armour, and guided Star Saber’s legs to hook over his shoulders. It took a second for the intention to register in his Enforcer’s brain— the blush went from a flicker to a blaze in an instant.

“May I?” Tyrest asked, bringing his face close enough for his breath to play across the surface sensors.

Star Saber moaned from that alone. He swallowed the crackle of static in his voxcoder before saying, “Y… yes, sir. Please.”

Tyrest licked his lips and bowed his head.

Positioning was slightly awkward, due to the way his crown jutted out versus the _outright_ codpiece sticking out of Star Saber’s pelvic armour. Still, once Star Saber was reclined far back enough on the berth, his valve was within easy access for Tyrest’s mouth. As before, he didn’t touch the valve lips nor the entrance immediately, choosing to instead bring his attention to that pretty little node.

Tyrest hadn’t even started yet, but he caught a faint, quickly-spoken whisper from his Enforcer in the Old Vernacular: _Primus spare my soul_.

He gave the node a gentle kiss, then a slow lick. Star Saber’s body quivered, and he moaned again— Tyrest stroked with his tongue, again and again, breathing deeply of Star Saber’s scent. Star Saber’s legs crossed behind his shoulders, not tightly enough to shove him in deeper, but he could feel his heels digging as Star Saber’s body struggled for self-control.

_Primus be merciful, Primus spare my soul, Primus be kind, Primus spare my soul—_

Heh. He hardly thought this performance was currently worthy of a prayer, but if Star Saber was going to be this responsive this quickly, Tyrest very much looked forward to when he got around to actually spiking him.

Tyrest circled the node, and drew his hand up to see what, if anything, had changed in Star Saber’s valve. He noticed it was wet now, though of course, not quite yet at the level it needed to be. It was enough, however, for him to leave Star Saber’s node for a moment, lave moisture on his index finger, and gently prod the entrance of Star Saber’s valve as he returned to his ministrations.

The finger was accepted, but not far. Not yet. Even still, he could hear Star Saber moaning, praying still when he could find coherence. Tyrest gave his node a gentle bite— oh, what an undignified noise it got out of his Enforcer— and let it go.

“Relax…” he coaxed, kissing his node again and once again licking.

His finger was able to slide deeper into Star Saber’s valve after that. Halfway, now. The port gave, little by little, with every stroke of the tongue. The praying had stopped entirely— now Star Saber could do hardly anything more than pant and moan.

“Chief Justice…” was about the most he could speak, with a hand pressed gently to the back of Tyrest’s head and the other catching the sheets in a vice grip.

Just as Tyrest’s jaw was starting to bother him, Star Saber’s valve opened up completely and allowed his finger in to the hilt. He could feel the sensors buried deep, curl his digit against them, and listen to the noises it got out of his Enforcer. He wouldn’t say he could have done it forever— he wasn’t going to service a partner indefinitely without finding pleasure of his own, but, well— there was certainly _pleasure_ in hearing him.

Star Saber lost words entirely when he climaxed, his valve rippling around Tyrest’s finger, crying out loud enough that he might have woken the entire moon.

Tyrest left Star Saber’s valve with another tender kiss, raising himself back up to lean over him. Star Saber, post-overload, had fallen limp and hung his head back, exposing his neck very prettily. Tyrest lifted his hand up to Star Saber’s face, stroking the cheek it was resting on, and came in close.

“You are beautiful, you know,” Tyrest murmured. He dragged his teeth among a prominent cable in Star Saber’s throat and continued: “_Very_ beautiful.”

Star Saber uttered something that was lost to the breathiness of his voice, and another moan as Tyrest bit on his neck. He doubted it was important, anyway.

He slipped his hand between Star Saber’s thighs again. Star Saber was _very_ wet now, soaking the berth, and even in slipping two fingers inside there was no resistance. And yet, his Enforcer responded well, bucking his hips downwards with a gasp. Tyrest let his mouth pull away so he could admire the marks he’d left on Star Saber’s neck.

“Never… been so _ready_,” Star Saber confessed. The admission embarrassed him, going by how his face burned hotter. Tyrest couldn’t help but smirk.

“Then,” Tyrest said, “Have I your permission to continue?”

He clicked open his spike panel.

His spike emerged, of fair size for his frame type. Star Saber’s response was favourable; his valve squeezed Tyrest’s fingers and his eyes widened, following the golden line striping the head to the base across thick ridges. Lubricant dripped down in rivulets from the warrior’s valve.

“Yes,” Star Saber breathed.

Tyrest heard him swallow a whimper as he pulled his fingers out, and positioned his spike at Star Saber’s valve in their place. He placed his hand on Star Saber’s hip, guiding him closer, until the spike head poked just into the entrance. Tyrest allowed Star Saber a moment to brace himself— though he would not confess that he himself needed a moment to prepare himself as well.

To prepare, or to admire the handsome, willing warrior splayed out beneath him. One of the two.

He sheathed himself in one slow, steady push. Star Saber’s valve welcomed him, embraced him, fitting snugly around his spike. Someone else had broken in Star Saber’s valve before him— he had no seal to break— but he responded like a virgin, with a trembling gasp, as though shocked at how good it felt. Tyrest was almost no better, allowing himself a small shudder.

Star Saber was eager to feel more of it. He was the first to move, gripping the sheets in his hands and rocking his hips against Tyrest’s. The motion spurred Tyrest into a careful pace, matching him in counterpoint.

He was tight. Not so much so that it would have been painful for him, but enough that it surprised Tyrest. He supposed it was entirely possible that Star Saber was primarily a spike mech— that would certainly match with the rest of his personality. He might have been concerned for a moment were he not so _eager_ to be taking Tyrest’s spike instead, and did it not feel so good. Besides, it was also possible that Star Saber simply hadn’t been… _active_ in a bit of time.

After all, the Circle had a particular insistence on abstinence. As Tyrest knew from Star Saber’s records, he’d been a part of the Circle for the past 500,000 years. He’d had brief, rumoured affairs as an Autobot Commander before then, and never taken a _conjunx endura_.

The worry was quickly replaced by a thrill to be his Enforcer’s first in thousands of years. And to be quite honest, it had been a fair bit of time for Tyrest, as well.

He preferred not to think of the reasons— they just made the holes riddling the front of his body ache. Those were thoughts for when he reminded himself why his quest was just, why he needed to redeem himself in the eyes of God. Not now.

Besides, it was far more pleasing to watch his new Enforcer writhing in pleasure beneath him.

As the pace of their coupling grew from steady to quickened, Star Saber decided to take a bit of initiative. He rose up onto his elbows and hung his left knee over Tyrest’s hip. Star Saber lifted himself onto his right side, changing the angle of their interfacing and giving himself enough leverage to thrust himself down, again and again, on Tyrest’s spike. The new sensations urged a groan from Tyrest’s throat.

Let it be known that his Enforcer wasn’t the type to be passive, even in the berth.

And that only revved him up more, as he thrust deeper, harder. When he hit deep enough such that he caught Star Saber’s most buried sensors, the warrior reacted very nicely. He could feel Star Saber’s legs quivering already.

Star Saber’s lips moved as though he couldn’t remember his prayers, for all that he’d been able to repeat them earlier. Instead, he was forced to settle on words far less slippery on his tongue.

“Chief— Chief Justice—”

“Yes?” Tyrest purred.

“Just—” Star Saber could only speak between gasps. He struggled to try and say Tyrest’s title, groping at the words, but failing to articulate them. “—Almost—sir, I’m…”

Tyrest managed to grasp his meaning anyway. He lowered his hand and let the other hold Star Saber’s thigh to his waist, and circled two fingers over his node. He knew he had it right by the utterly incoherent burst of static that surged from Star Saber’s voxcoder.

Mm. Wouldn’t he think about this, how he could screw up the warrior’s voice this much, the next time he overheard a sermon or a speech from those lips, he’d picture them wrapped around an honorific, a name. _His_ name, on the tongue of Primus’ Chosen, but the pleasure it brought was too much to bear.

A few more rubs of Star Saber’s node and that was it. “_Tyrest_—!!”

Star Saber’s back arched, and he convulsed in ecstasy beneath Tyrest. His continued cries of pleasure sent a rush through Tyrest, as well, even as he continued thrusting into him. He hit overload proper when Star Saber was halfway done his, and he watched him arch again as transfluid flooded his pretty valve.

Soon enough, it was over. Tyrest felt the subsequent loss of tension in his frame, and saw the same in Star Saber— but his lover’s legs still shook.

Tyrest wasn’t done. It didn’t look like Star Saber was, either. He still had the strength to once again lift himself on one arm, shaking though it was, and twist his waist to look at him with smouldering optics. Tyrest saw Star Saber sweep his tongue lightly over his lips— he considered leaning in to taste them again.

His spike was still plugged into Star Saber’s valve. Star Saber seemed intent to keep it there, as he hoisted himself up, grabbing onto Tyrest’s shoulders and kissing him deep.

Tyrest indulged him, carefully rearranging their positions to be a bit more comfortable. He guided Star Saber to straddle him with both legs, putting his own beneath him, settling his Enforcer in his lap. All the while, Star Saber’s engine purred against him and he tasted that sweet Communion on his lips. Tyrest’s hands simply explored Star Saber’s back for the moment.

When their mouths parted, Tyrest revved at the hazy look he was given. “Once more, sir?”

Oh, that husky tone _did things_ to him. Tyrest smiled, finding a sensitive spot along Star Saber’s spinal strut. “Of course. If you’d like.”

He expected his Enforcer to melt against him and give him a moment to lay him back down on the berth. And though Star Saber arched at the touch, there was a light in his eyes and _ah_, he gave him that look again, that utter confidence as he instead leaned his weight _towards_ Tyrest and settled his knees wide enough to accommodate, but close enough to offer himself some control as he began to rock his hips.

“Why don’t you let me offer my… _worship_, this time?” Star Saber whispered. His fingers glided along the leading edge of one of Tyrest’s wings, and he seemed pleased to watch it flare out in response.

Tyrest shuddered.

“Go on then,” he replied. “As you will.”

Star Saber smiled and teased— he let Tyrest’s spike slip out until the head, before circling his hips. Tyrest could see that gorgeous valve _glistening_, drenched in its own lubricants, plush lips swollen thick around the tip of his spike. Then Star Saber impaled himself fully once more.

He seemed to be contenting himself at first, riding him at a gentle pace while his hands explored Tyrest’s wings. Tyrest could feel Star Saber’s eyes watching his responses— every flare, every noise he couldn’t withhold, every flap that breezed cold air against their heated frames. Tyrest dared not let himself be the only one in pleasure, of course; he leaned in and scraped his teeth along the cables of Star Saber’s throat, sliding his tongue between them, biting down and soothing the marks left behind.

Star Saber’s hips climbed in their pace. As before, the novelty of this change of position made the rub of nodes over ridges feel that much more enticing; sensors met and lit one another in a blaze, growing hotter with every thrust. To compose any kind of coherent thought, for Tyrest’s part, became a momentous task quickly, and eventually all he could think was that he wanted Star Saber to move faster, sooner. _More_.

Instead, Star Saber kept things how they were and spoke in a sweet hum, “You know, I am very glad you invited me… Working for one as handsome and pious as you has been driving me _mad_.”

Tyrest opened his mouth in a gasp, and Star Saber suddenly slammed himself down _hard_. The sudden spike in pleasure flooded Tyrest’s vision in stars, but Star Saber returned not to his previous pace, but to a torturous grind into his lap. Tyrest’s wings flapped again, or tried as best they could with Star Saber holding them still at the base.

Did he _dare_ to taunt him like this? Tyrest leveled an imperious glare at his Enforcer. But Star Saber had no remorse for how he was behaving.

“I want to take it slow,” he murmured, “So that I might worship you _longer_.”

He gave a circular roll of the hips, twice, thrice. Then he returned to a proper thrust, albeit still not to the level Tyrest would have liked— and he might have insisted, still, that he wanted Star Saber to give him instead the pleasure he deserved. But Star Saber had by now found the spots where Tyrest most liked to be touched on his wings, and it was hard to complain when Star Saber placed his mouth over his.

Tyrest felt his Enforcer’s fingers play along a particular row of sensors and broke their kiss in a moan. Star Saber pressed again, hands and mouths both, and only let him free when he longed for breath.

“Well,” he finally said, lips ghosting over Star Saber’s, noses brushing against one another. “If this is how you’d like to pray, I’d like to hear you _preach_.”

Star Saber smiled. He lifted himself up to kiss Tyrest’s crown, above the hole in his forehead. “Gladly, sir.”

The pace kept. Though Tyrest ached for more, but he was soothed into patience by Star Saber’s touch. After the moment Star Saber took to decide what to say, it seemed he had some lovely words to offer— if this was the way he spoke, when he was left with only his equals in faith, then Tyrest could see why Star Saber had grown acclaim in spite of his less _tactful_ moments.

“I felt very lucky, to be the first… to be the one you called to guide you in your redemption. For the good of your soul was one thing. But this…” Star Saber’s hand stroked the axillar of Tyrest’s wing, and he moaned. “This is far more than I’ve expected. Of all those at your fingertips, you reached out to me, and me alone.”

It felt almost like an implicit claim: _You chose me, and I will not let you choose another_. And no, Tyrest was not going to tolerate Star Saber making good on that threat, if things came to that. But really, he didn’t _expect_ things to come to that.

They were kindred souls, of a kind. God-fearing, not unique in their faith, but in how strongly they were spurred to action by that faith. Lonesome not in the isolated sense, but in the personal sense after a life’s cataclysm. Who else, really, could appeal in this way? Pharma, whose only goal was vengeance? Lockdown, who worked for no master but his own greed?

No. Tyrest didn’t necessarily plan to make a husband out of Star Saber, not while Star Saber had a duty to serve as Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord. Hell, Tyrest hadn’t even fired Ultra Magnus yet. But on the other hand, for the foreseeable future, he quite liked the potential of an ongoing affair. Something to escape into after the day’s agony, and from there, let the cards fall where they may. By the time he had completed his portal to Cyberutopia, he would know what to do.

The Knights would grant him enlightenment, and if they deigned, he would share it with Star Saber. But first, they had to earn it— both of them, in efforts paid.

“You alone,” Tyrest agreed.

Star Saber smiled. The sentiment was rewarded— Star Saber moved his hips faster now, faster than he’d gone before, and it felt damn good. Tyrest moved his hands from Star Saber’s back to his hips, just barely restraining himself from urging him even more. And Star Saber continued speaking, as best he could between hot and heavy breaths.

“Here I’d believed I’d only have the chance to _admire_. To think, you would grant me _this_. I must be the most blessed mech _alive_.” One of Star Saber’s hands moved momentarily from Tyrest’s wing to his chest, down to his cockpit. Star Saber’s fingers left streaks across the fogged glass, then returned and found the sensitive hinges where it opened. Tyrest groaned.

“Do you know how your image has plagued me?” Star Saber asked. “How I see you when I shut my eyes in the black nights? You timed your invitation well. Were you not so perfectly accommodating… I might have seen fit to make the first move _myself_.”

“Ah…” Tyrest grinned. “How I would have liked that.”

That response got him a moan and another deep thrust. Now he was at the perfect speed— relieving, exciting, bringing him closer to climax by the moment. There was no point in holding back— Tyrest pulled Star Saber down, driving his spike deeper inside of him, and felt his spark shiver at the moan it got out of him.

“Would you have, now.”

Every time it struck deep, Tyrest could feel the very apex of Star Saber’s valve, and how it gripped tighter whenever that happened. Coherent thought struggled to form, and Tyrest didn’t want it to— he wanted to breathe in Star Saber’s heat, stoke his flames and melt them both in the blaze.

“Tell me, sir…” God, he could hardly hear him through the fog of lust and pleasure blanking his processor a stark white. Still, he somehow managed to register the question: “How long have you been considering this night with me?”

And even with Star Saber slamming himself down, again and again, his seductive hunger matching Tyrest’s, Tyrest could still come up with the answer.

The Circle of Light captured. Star Saber with a bloody sword in one hand, marching as a lone victor in a vast battlefield. Not a scuff nor speck of dust on his gleaming armour, built to be the very image of power. If there was truth behind Primus, the Warrior God, then He must have looked a hell of a lot like Star Saber on that day.

He’d ignored the jeers behind his back and knelt down, an image of devotion, except for the look on his face. It was nothing unusual, not for a proud knight with a talent for his craft, and yet it had still stuck so well— it’d said everything that Star Saber’s voice alone did not. Everything exuded his strength, and his full awareness thereof, but it could not say how Star Saber had ascended beyond mortal shame, all the while still wearing mortal humility. Enough to bow to the likes of Tyrest, whilst also seeking his admiration, as he was tonight.

Primus forgive Tyrest for his envy— that he would see Star Saber and long for that same absolution. But damn him not for his lust, for it wasn’t a sin when Star Saber had wanted it just as badly. He could feel it, _God_, could he feel it, both in this moment as Star Saber eagerly rode his throbbing spike, and back then, with only what he showed behind his facemask.

He’d looked up at him with that handsome expression and said: “An honour to serve you, Chief Justice Tyrest.”

Tyrest gave Star Saber his answer in a hungry growl, leaning in towards Star Saber’s audial. “Since the moment you brought the Circle to me. You showed me your face… and I knew I wanted you for my own.”

Star Saber groaned loudly.

He couldn’t have been far from a second climax now. Tyrest could certainly feel himself overheating, armour expanding and huffing out hot air. Star Saber’s was doing the same. The clanging of metal on metal, the squish of sensitive mesh and lubricant, nearly drowned out by vents and screaming engines and moans between gasping breaths. The smell of it hung thick in the air between them.

“Chief Justice,” Star Saber managed.

Tyrest stole the rest of that breath, in a momentary clutch of mouths. Star Saber surrendered the touches on Tyrest’s wings, instead desperately grabbing at their roots, and they kissed again— hot, heavy, short-lived as Tyrest’s spike head struck Star Saber’s ceiling node. That almost sent them both spiraling, but they just weren’t there _yet_.

“Star Saber,” Tyrest breathed.

Star Saber looked down at him, face flushed and eyes hazy, but gave him exactly the expression that did it for him.

That same expression was wiped from his face the moment Tyrest hit that perfect spot again, as Star Saber’s eyes flashed with light and overload overcame him. Tyrest joined him, clutching Star Saber’s body against his own.

His transfluid reserves emptied deeply inside his Enforcer. Taken gladly, Tyrest— through the illumination of his own optics— watched Star Saber’s wings flare and felt his blunt fingertips dig deep into his back plating, scraping the paint, denting the surface. Tyrest bit down on Star Saber’s collar assembly to muffle himself, but Star Saber had no such thing— the way he was positioned, the way his head was thrown back… Tyrest could _hear_ Star Saber near-damn short out his voxcoder, and it only made the moment better.

The moment passed slowly. Fans rattled heavily, and Tyrest lowered himself and his lover, utterly exhausted, onto the berth. They remained in a tangle of limbs, their overheated bodies wearing one another’s paint in smears and scratches. Tyrest rested a hand over Star Saber’s waist, just above the hip. He could see the marks left in handprints where he’d gripped a bit too tightly.

Star Saber drew himself close. He was still breathing quite heavily, and Tyrest no better, and Star Saber’s mouth hovered close enough for those breaths to mingle before he seemed to decide against a kiss; instead, he gave him _that look_, albeit perhaps now tinged in contentment and tiredness. The warrior’s hand slid over Tyrest’s shoulder and to his neck, up to stroke his face.

A gentle touch, reserved for no one else. Tyrest could swear God smiled on him the day He pointed to his most controversial chosen as the new Enforcer. Retiring the likes of Ultra Magnus felt that much clearer a decision, in the wake of tonight.

“You are much more than I’ve ever dreamt,” Star Saber murmured.

Tyrest needed an extra moment to catch his breath before responding. Star Saber had said it before, but whether that was true or just dirty talk hadn’t been clear until now. “Dreamt, have you?”

It seemed strange that a powerful paladin, _the Dark Evangelist_, be _cute_ when heat bloomed across his face like that. Still, he didn’t recant what he’d said.

“Admittedly, I…” Star Saber reset his voxcoder, still wrung with static following his overload. He spoke again. “I would be lying if I said I did not see much the same, in Crystal City.”

Tyrest stroked Star Saber’s waist and encouraged him to continue.

“It’d always seemed a shame to me, before, that you did not believe. Regrettable that Primus would create such a work of art and for that art to fail to acknowledge him.” Star Saber guided his hand back down to Tyrest’s chest. “Of course, by the time we finally met in person, you’d come around. And…”

Star Saber’s fans whirred a little louder for a moment before he settled them down. “I thought I was gazing upon a _king_.”

Tyrest felt his own fans kick on at that. It almost seemed funny, for a moment, in the sense that Tyrest would stand there drawn to Star Saber, all the while Star Saber in return was allured by _him_— but the moment after, it seemed appropriate. Star Saber, Enforcer, Dark Evangelist, a paladin. Tyrest, for his part… had always felt most comfortable in his crown and cape, for reasons he could never quite express as clearly as one would think. They just felt appropriate, as though he were meant to have them.

And it seemed his new Enforcer agreed.

Tyrest tilted Star Saber’s chin towards him and murmured, “You honour your king well.”

With the smirk that spread across Star Saber’s face, Tyrest decided that the night was too young to end— and hell, with the way Star Saber’s engine purred, and with Tyrest’s spike still stuffed inside his valve, it would be silly to call it so soon.

* * *

The next day, Lockdown approached Pharma with an expectant look on his face. Rolling his eyes, Pharma forcefully pressed 5,000 shanix into Lockdown’s hand and wisely said nothing about why he was giving the Decepticon that money, because Star Saber was about ten paces away and he did not plan to get stabbed today.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever get so overwhelmed by getting head for the first time that you just start praying in Space Latin
> 
> (Star Saber never brings it up here but the idea is that his past experiences with his valve have been disappointing and so doesn't use his valve much. Until this night, of course.)
> 
> Not pictured is Lockdown and Pharma reinacting that one ProZD video. You know the one.
> 
> oh they _FAWKIN'_


End file.
